


Proven Wrong Twice

by Um_Lol



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, Self-Hatred, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Duke was always doubting herself aboutlotsof things. But Mac always managed to prove her wrong. But god she couldn’t be any happier to get proven wrong.
Relationships: Heather Duke/Heather McNamara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Proven Wrong Twice

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I CAN WRITE FLUFF! anyways, tws in the tags. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Duke always remembered what her mother told her. The things that she’d been taught. It was truth, she told herself. It was always true. After all, it was just how society worked, whether she liked it or not, she’d have to realise. Part of her didn’t want to, but, with her mother’s comments, how could she not. She secretly couldn’t help but stare, it was telling her the truth right in her face. Maybe she was being over dramatic, but that wasn’t anything new to her. She was always a stupid drama queen, who got mad over little things.

The marks. They ruined her. She’d honestly got surprised when she first saw the marks, unsure of what they were. She didn’t think much of it at the time, and asked her mother about it. She wasn’t worried about it, it didn’t seem that bad. She was told what they were. Told so bluntly. Maybe too bluntly considering she was 13.

“It’s stretch marks, only fat people get stretch marks,” her mother said so casually.

Duke could only reply with “ _Oh._ ” She didn’t know what to think of that. She wasn’t fat, right? But, this was her mother, she was right most of the time. She desperately tried to reassure herself, telling herself that it was gonna be okay, and it was fine for her to have stretch marks. All of it went past her head. She was telling herself white lies. She didn’t believe anything she was saying, knowing the harsh fact. She had stretch marks, which was considered fat. She never used to be this focussed on her appearance like her mother was. So why is she concerned about it now?

She didn’t know. She didn’t really have a reason to, I mean, other than her mother telling her that. Maybe she was more self conscious about herself? She did get more self aware as she was older, so that could be it. She just assumed it was that, it wasn’t like there was someone making her feel more insecure. Not that she was aware of at that time. Duke really wished there weren’t any mirrors at home.

As she grew older, the more she resented the marks on her skin. She’d claw at them, seeing how many there were. Whenever she changed for gym, she felt all eyes were on her, staring at the reddish marks on her thighs. It didn’t even have to be in the changing rooms, it felt like everyone was staring at her. No one said it, but she probably was fat. All the rest of the girls seemed to be skinny and stuff, why wasn’t she like that? Her mother was right. She was always right.

Duke wished she could tear her skin off, or something along those lines. It didn’t ever make it better that her mother continuously teased her about the marks, telling her that she should eat less. Then going on about how few stretch marks she had. It didn’t help, and actually made her frustrated. All it actually did was make her cry herself to sleep. Nothing seemed to ever change. What was the point?

She hated it. Her stretch marks. No one would actually love her, and her marks. She doubt anyone fucking a girl would want to see stretch marks on their ass. Not even her own mother liked her stretch marks. Sometimes she felt that she wasn’t meant to be loved by anyone for whatever reason. Nothing in life seemed to go fair.

Honestly, Duke hated everything about herself. How she looked, the way she acted, and some other stuff. It got way worse when she realised her growing crush on her. It was weird to say the least, especially since she’d never really was into romantic stuff.

She caught herself staring at Mac more. The way her heart would flutter whenever she brushed her arm against Mac’s. Her stomach getting butterflies whenever she talked to her. And seeing her beautiful smile made her feel all warm and happy-

 _Oh fuck..._ she was gay for her. Too bad no one would ever like her back.

Her and Mac were definitely just platonic friends and nothing more than that. That didn’t stop Duke to think about her. Love was confusing like that.

She couldn’t tell her, not that she had the confidence to. Mac didn’t like her back, and she knew that for a fact. She was a Heather, she couldn’t be gay, and definitely couldn’t date one of the other Heathers. They would be looked down upon if they did that. Duke had convinced herself that Mac didn’t like her, and never will.

Well she proven vastly wrong about that. Which was a shocking surprise, considering she never thought anybody would like her that way. She never thought anyone would like her for... being herself. She realised how bad that sounded, but it was true. She wasn’t all that interesting, how could anyone fall for her? Especially with all her flaws.

But Mac didn’t care. Mac didn’t see Duke for all her flaws and such. She fell for the girl who chucked a note at her asking if she wanted to be friends because she was too shy to ask. Mac remembered asking Duke why she wanted to be friends and the 6 year old bluntly said “You looked really pretty!” which gave her a slight shock but she didn’t question it. You could call her gay, but she kept the note and sometimes looked at it and smiled to herself. She continues to tease Duke about the note, since seeing her get all flustered was adorable to her.

But sometimes Duke still did question how she fell for someone as average as her compared to Mac. She could talk all day about how beautiful she was, or how freaking sweet she was, but then we’d be here for hours. Duke did have one thing she was terrified about. It was honestly really irrational for her to think, but, she didn’t want to take chances. Not after what happened with the few times she gave chances to her mom. What would Mac’s reaction to her stretch marks be?

Mac could’ve reacted terribly, the marks on her skin weren’t the nicest after all. Duke knew better though. She knew Mac wasn’t like this (or at least she hoped) and she felt extremely guilty for even thinking Mac would do that. There were so many “What ifs” going through her head, and she knew most of them were false. But still... she didn’t know.

She proven wrong once again. Mac always managed to prove her wrong, and that made Duke happy in so many ways. She didn’t think anyone would give her comfort about her insecurity. She didn’t think anyone would understand her as well as Mac did. Most of all, she didn’t think anyone would ever love her stretch marks. She’d always seen it as bad, because of the way she was raised. But Mac actually kinda pretty, and that it didn’t matter to her. She’d love her no matter what.

_Duke was more than happy to get proven wrong by Mac again and again._

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://um-l0l.tumblr.com)


End file.
